Episode 12/Plot
The episode starts from the ending of the previous episode after Yui stabs herself. Laito says he can’t believe that she’d stab herself and adds that she is different; he’ll give her that. Shu says that for bait, she’s a lot of trouble and Reiji seems annoyed by that. Kanato asks if she’ll disappear. Ayato then asks Subaru if he can pull out the knife now. Then he takes the handle but Subaru tells him to wait and that he’ll take it out. Then he pulls out the knife. Richter is in the underground waterway, bleeding from the wound Ayato gave him. He says he cannot perish yet and walks toward a spiral staircase. Yui is lying dead on the couch and Kanato notes that her face is getting whiter. Shu says that she could awaken at any time. Ayato asks him if there is any way to drive Cordelia out of her. Reiji is in his lab reading a book that shows genetic material and says that he needs this work which means that he is creating a potion. Subaru is in the field of white roses. He holds up the knife, gets angry and slashes a white rose. The spiral staircase coming from the waterway has bloody footprints and we see blood on the walls leading to the room with Cordelia’s dress. He says this is it and he just needs the dress. We then hear Laito saying that this is where Richter hid her dress and he had no idea whatsoever. Richter turns to see him. Ayato, Shu and Subaru hear Yui move as if she is in pain. Kanato says that must be very painful. Ayato walks over to Yui and tells her to wake up but her face just shows pain. Subaru asks what going on with her. Shu’s reply is that the awakening is probably starting. Kanato asks if there is no precedent for an ordinary mortal woman to awaken with the powers of a vampire. Shu agrees saying that no vessel has ever endured the process. Ayato says this time is different because she has Cordelia’s heart. Laito says that this explains why Richter kept showing up at their house and adds that the dress is a very dangerous object. Laito continues by say that Richter must have been so pleased with himself to use Cordelia for his own means so successfully. Then he asks if he was planning a revold against Karl Heinz once he had his hands on the power of the sacrificial bride. He asks what he hoped to achieve as the new head of the family. Richter gets angry and asks if Laito seriously believes that he tell the truth to a dreg like him and says the truth is not as simple as he thinks. Kanato asks if Yui is really going to die and Ayato asks if there is any way. Reiji says there is but it is incomplete. Ayato asks what Reiji has and Reiji tells him that this remedy will kill Cordelia once and for all. Shu says it’s unusual for him to come forward with an unfinished product. Ayato asks what would make it complete and Reiji says he needs a piece of Cordelia but Subaru says there is nothing left of her. Kanato says that he does have something. He rips open Teddy and reveals a vile and says that he doesn’t need it anymore and hands it over to Reiji. Reiji adds it to the remedy which turns blue and Ayato asks if it did the trick. Laito says that he’ll let Richter in on one obvious truth: never again will the sibling let either him or Cordelia run their lives ever again. But Richter just says that they have an inescapable destiny and that if Laito didn’t know that, he pities him. Laito just says he guess this is it and holds up a latern with a green flame and throws it on the floor where it surrounds Richter and the dress. Laito says goodbye and hopes he’ll see Richter in hell and walks out of the room, the door closing behind him. Ayato drinks the remedy and kisses Yui in order to give it to her. But nothing immediately happens. Ayato then says Yui’s name. She opens her eyes and says Ayato’s name and he says hi. She says she’s alive and wonders what she is doing here and Ayato tells her that she doesn’t need to know. Yui turns to look at the other brothers and says that they’re all here. The she says that she’s thirsty indicating that she may have become a vampire. After the credits, each of the brothers say something to her individually: Kanato: “You awake. That’s good. I’m happy for you. Now I’ll get to see the revulsion on your face again. That adorable look, contorted with pain, fraught with terror, aching with anxiety, looking so desperate to get away. I love it when you make that face. So please make it again for me right now.” Laito: “Little Bitch, don’t forget about me. You’re the one who came running to me. How shall we enjoy ourselves today? The thought alone fills me with glee. I’ll love you lots, from top to bottom. Let’s fly to the moon where we’ll make love amongst the stars.” Shu: “Are you prepared for this? Are you prepared to give up everything that makes you, you for vampires like us? Are you prepared to alter everything about you? I doubt it, but that suits you. You don’t need to think. All you need to do is give your blood to me.” Reiji: “Honestly, what a high maintenance servant you are. I wish you would stop creating work for me. Unlike some people, I have no time to enjoy myself. Although rather than black tea, I’m more in the mood for a sip of your blood. That’s about all that you are good for anyway. There is no way around it. I will treat you to strict training.” Subaru: “Will you accept your destiny and give up everything to us? If you are capable of doing that, I will take you with me into an eternal dream. Whether that dream is Heaven or Hell is up to you. I will not stop myself. How you feel about it is irrelevant. I will do as I please, so brace yourself.” Ayato: “Why are you shivering? All you have to do is seek me out. I’ll teach you over and over until you know me intimately. Feel me from head to toe. Seek me, heart and soul. You belong to me.” After this, we see Yui standing looking over the rose garden, holding a rose. Ayato comes up to her and gives her rosary back and she thanks him. The scene ends with the rose falling and the petals falling off. We then see chains locking Cordelia in the room. Then see Reiji's hands putting a lock with chains around the door to the secret room, sealing it. Category:Plot Category:Diabolik Lovers (anime)